


Lost in Reality

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Car Accidents, Choking, Computers, Crushes, F/M, Geek Love, Jealousy, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Stalking, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Virtual Reality, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Namjoon is a computer wiz who developed a crush on one of his customers named Rose. He knew that he didn't have a chance, so he decides to make a replica of her in virtual reality name Anne. Anne sees Rose as a threat and stops at nothing to keep Namjoon from living in reality.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/ Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Reality

Part I:

Namjoon lives on the outskirts of Seoul. He inherited a small home after his grandmother passed and everyone in the neighborhood looked at him as though he was the creepiest guy around. It made him very insecure and he started doing things alone and spent most of his time online playing competitive video games when he's not running his small business. He owned a small shop that does computer repairs. He would get up every morning doing the same routine. Shower, coffee, ride his bike to the nearest bus station, work in his repair shop until closing time and go back home. Sometimes, he would have to take a computer home to work on it longer and that's what he did. A beautiful young woman stopped by his computer repair shop. He gazed at her perfect figure and paid attention to every detail. Her hair, eyes, lips and he also tried to guess her bra size. "I'm in college and I need this laptop fixed by tomorrow. My roommate was downloading crap and it got a virus. Can you please help me?" He stammered in his words. It usually takes up to 3 working days to clear any defects, but as soon as she grabbed his hands and he felt the softness of her skin, there was no way he would disappoint her. "Sure. I'll have it done in the morning. Promise." He found out her name was Rose while filling out a work order as she squeals with glee and pecks his cheek. She skips out of the shop and gets in a car with her jockey boyfriend. He should've stayed firm with the policy if he had known she had a muscle pig for a boyfriend. He shook his head in defeat and put her little pink laptop in his bag. He closed up the shop and sat at a bus stop. An older woman sat next to him as he caught up in his video game challenge on his phone. She peeked over and sneered. "You young folks always have technology in their faces. One day, they're going to take over. Hopefully, I'm not here to see it."  
He furrowed his brows and moved over a few inches until the bus arrived in front of them they got on and he took the long ride back to his bike that he chained up on a pole. The bus dropped him off, but the bike wasn't there. Only mangled pieces of the chain where it was. He picked it up and noticed shears must've cut it. "Damn it." He shouts. The crowd of villagers nearby looked at him for a moment but continued on their wag. They must've seen something, but since they don't favor him, they could care less who the theft was. He tightened his backpack around his shoulders and took the 3-mile trudge home in the dirt road. When he got back, he was covered in sweat and dirt covered his shoes and lower pant leg. He put the laptop on his desk and took a long hot shower. Once settled, he sat in front of the computer and looked through the data files. He carefully deleted any malware and secretly looked through her photos. He knows it was an innovation of privacy, but as a techie, he could cover his tracks. He decided to roam around the internet and the first thing he saw was a news article. The headline says,  
"New VR device on sale now. Who needs reality? Build the woman of your dreams now." He chuckles at the slogan, but he looks at a retailer description and felt intrigued.  
Use realistic features for your VR girlfriend to resemble the one who got away.  
He played around with customization and had the VR look just like his customer. He named her Anne and used the mouse to turn his new creation slowly and examined it from head to toe.  
New financing available. Money-back guarantee.  
Tempted on using his credit card, he contemplated giving it a try. He was lonely and wanted to know how it felt to be with someone. Even if everything was a figure of his imagination, he started typing his credit card info and hovered the cursor over the send button. Soon as he clicked 'pay, ' the laptop cut off. "Ahh shit!" He tried pushing numerous buttons, but nothing happened. He closed it shut and went to bed for the night.  
The next day, he started his daily routine again. Shower, coffee, get dressed and...the laptop. "Great.." He mutters. Unable to revive it, he gave up trying and stuffed it in his bag. Hopefully, her muscle boyfriend doesn't crash the shop if he finds out he couldn't fix it. A ping went off on his phone. A message from the company he tried to order for says, order processed. 

*Expected delivery today.*

He had a surprised expression on his face at the swift service. He didn't remember ordering express, but soon enough, it will arrive. He went outside and remembered his stolen bike, so he trudged through the dirt road, trying to get to the bus stop. An express delivery driver was heading toward him. The man slowly stopped beside him and turned off the engine. "Do you know where I can find 7 Nawa Lane?" Namjoon nodded at the man and told him that was his place. The driver sighed in relief; he didn't have to travel so far and gave him the package. "I can give you a lift if you're not going far." Joon smiles and hangs behind the moving van, clutching the box during the bumpy ride. He hops off and sits at the bus stop waiting until it arrives. There he was again in front of his shop. He walks in and fools around with the other devices until beautiful Rose, the woman of his dreams, walked in with her boyfriend hugging her waist. He takes his bookbag and gently placed it on his desk. "Sorry. I tried everything. I had it working, but I couldn't get it fixed." He opened it up and tried to turn it on. For the first time, it rebooted itself and showed the home screen. Rose took it from his grip, turned it around and tapped on the screen while Joon still looked a little surprised. "Wow, it runs faster than before. Thank you." The jock boyfriend grins wide and chews his gum loudly extended his hand. His biceps bounced around as he shook Joon's hand as though he won the medal of honor. "Thanks man. You saved our ass. My girl spent hours doing her homework." He paid the bill and threw in an extra tip before the two left. Joon plops down on his chair and swivels around to face the box hidden under his work desk. He couldn't wait to try it out. He got a pair of scissors and slid the blade across the top, not paying attention to his flesh only centimeters away; he accidentally cut the tip of his finger. He hisses in pain and sucks on the droplet of blood while examining the box contents. It was a metallic blue VR device, charger but...no instruction manual. He didn't even get a thank you card from the company and there wasn't a logo on the device. He turns it on and he watches the device illuminate before he puts it over his eyes. He looked around and it looked just like he was sitting in his office. A bit confused, he lifted the VR and put it back down over his eyes. "This thing must be broken or something." He mumbles to himself. Suddenly, the door swung open and the chimes swayed side to side. Rose, his crush, walked inside alone. She locks the door behind her and turns the open sign to closed for incoming customers. He tries to lift the VR, but it was stuck. "Ohh, hey. Sorry, I was testing this thing out." He tugs on the sides and stands up, trying to take it off. Ruby looks at him and giggles, "You'll hurt yourself, pulling that off. Relax. It will loosen when I leave. I'm Anne. You created me...Remember." He stared at her in surprise and looked around. "This all isn't really...I mean, you're not real. I don't know what's going on." His voice stammers as he felt his heart skip a beat. Anne swings the small door open and pulls up a chair in front of him. She smiles at him and he could only stare blankly at her. "We can start by getting to know each other." She winked at him and touched his knee. Surprisingly her hand didn't go through him. He felt the pressure of her hand, and the light perfume filled the air. He wondered to himself if this was only a dream. How could this be happening?

Part II:

Namjoon had gotten used to his new friend Anne. When he put it on, it latched to his eyes and ears and took him to a completely different world. He could feel her, talk to her and experience things he knew he couldn't with the real woman of his dreams. He would anticipate putting on the VR every day to spend time with his virtual friend before going to work.  
Joon started getting extra work and had to stay long hours. he left his VR at home so that he could focus and there were times he was too tired to use the VR at home. One evening at work, he got anonymous phone calls on his work phone, but there was only silence once he answered. He ended up unplugging it after a while of constant dead air. He packed up his things and got ready to go home after finishing his quota before sundown. Soon as he put the key in the lock, the door swings open, and he fell on his face. In shock, he turned on his back and looked around in the dark. He started fumbling in his pocket for his phone flashlight and scanned around the living room, but couldn't figure out who opened the door. He brushed it off after a while and got ready for bed.  
Joon went to work the next day when Rose walk-in distraught, holding a handbag. "hello, is it another bug?" Joon tried to strike up a convo, but she barely maintains eye contact as she focuses on the countertop before placing her bag in front of him. She took out the dismantled laptop while explaining to him what happened. "he got upset I was spending more time studying than with him." his mouth formed an 'o' shape as he stared down at the laptop smashed to pieces in his fit of rage. "I won't be able to fix it, but I have some refurbished computers if you want to take a look at those." she agreed to his offer and he walked her around his shop, giving her stats on each one until she found one. Her eyes sparkled for the first time since she walked in. "you sure know a lot about computers." Joon smiled and told her about his time at a University and how his grandmother gave him the idea of starting a repair shop after dismantling the home TV. He made her laugh when he talked about her shouting at him for not putting it together in time for her dramas. "hey, cheer up. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me at the fair after I get off work on Friday." Rose agreed and they set up a time to meet at the fair together. Joon led her back to his home to make dinner after their fun night out, going on rides and playing carnival games. Rose sat in front of the TV buy was feeling a bit uncomfortable when she felt the cushion was uneven. She got up and looked under the seat where she found the VR device. She put the cushion back and sat down to examine it. She looked back and saw Joon scrambling around the kitchen before placing the device over her eyes and turning it on. She looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When she looks back over at the seat beside her, she saw a replica of herself glaring at her. Rose yelped and moved back a bit while clutching her chest. "what are you doing here? Don't take him away from me." before she could speak, Anne lept toward her and wrapped her hands around her neck. Rose gagged and tried to fight her off, but she was overpowering. The clangs of metal pots being moved around in the kitchen masked the tussle. Rose is forced back on the couch as prints formed around her neck from the pressure.  
Joon washed his hands and walked into the living room to join her when he paused and watch from afar Rose's arms flailing while hitting something invisible and hearing gags. He rushed to her and noticed the VR device on her face. He tries to pull off, but it wouldn't budge. He knew Anne was taking over, so he tugged on it until sparks ignited and broke it apart. Rose breathes for air and he consoles her in his arms as she shouted in disbelief, "What the hell was that thing? It looked like me. What's going on?" Joon didn't know how to respond. He never thought that he would ever have a chance with Rose, and now she must believe that he's a creep for making a virtual replica. "We should go to the hospital. I'll explain all of this later." he rushed to her car, and they took a dirt road toward the nearest hospital. As he turned the corner on the winding road, there in the middle of the highway was Anne. He swerved off the road to avoid her as Rose screams before they hit a tree.  
The two blacked out with only the blinkers could be heard through the silent forest. "Joon...Joon. Wake up. You hit a tree. We have to get out of here." Joon shook himself awake when he saw Rose standing over him with tear-filled eyes and smiling. "you're awake. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you." she opened the driver's side for him and helped him out the wreckage. He turned to look behind him, but she quickly grabs this cheeks and turns him toward her. "I don't want you to go into shock. I'll take care of you. let's get out of here." He swung an arm over her shoulder as they trudged forward on the dirt road. "I don't want you to leave me, Joon. Promise me you won't leave me again." She pleads. He nods and chuckles, "My ribs feel bruised, I probably won't run anywhere for a while. Let's get you to the hospital down the road." They continued walking until they disappeared into a fog covering their path. The ambulance arrived at the scene, and one of the men went on the passenger side where Rose laid passed out. He shook her awake to ask her about the driver who left the door ajar and disappeared. No one saw Joon again, and Rose couldn't explain to them how her doppelganger tried to end her life and caused the wreckage. The only thing she knew was that Joon ran away with his imagination and left reality behind.


End file.
